Broomsticks and kisses
by WibblyWobbly-TimeyWimey
Summary: Jily drabble for my friend Ana because it was her birthday. Lily is annoyed, but she has her devious ways which Potter soon discovers.


**A/N: **I've never tried writing Jily before but it was Ana's birthday and I love her a lot and because I can't physically hug her, I thought I'd make her a silly little cute fic instead. Again, I have no proofreader so apologies if there are any mistakes. I should also say I don't own the Harry Potter franchise (hard to believe I know), because I think that's a thing I should do.

There was another note but I don't remember. Happy Birthday, Ana! I wuv u slut.

* * *

Lily sighed and glared across the common room. Potter and his gang of fiends were making obscene amounts of noise, entirely distracting Lily from her Potions homework. Again. This was the seventh time they had rowdily screeched and laughed so loud that her hand had jerked across the scroll and ruined her perfect handwriting.

No matter how intense her glares were, or how much she notched them up a level in _I'm going to kill you_, they only became louder.  
Lily had had enough.

She threw down her quill, deciding the best form of punishment, watching as Potter flicked his wand making a boom appear. A muggle broom, which of course could mean they were planning to do only one thing. Lily rolled her eyes.  
Sure enough, the boys placed their heads on the tip of the broom and ran around it, falling about laughing as the one of them crashed to the floor in a heap.

But Lily had a plan.

She stood up, and walked over, crossing her arms.

"I swear, if you lot don't quit making such a ridiculous level of noise I will be forced to dock points."  
"Oh, you're right, Evans. We should stop right away, we wouldn't want to," Sirius Black mock gasped and held his hands to his chest, "_Lose points._"  
Peter snorted and Lily looked between them, her annoyance increasing by the second.

"Remus, you're a prefect. You shouldn't be encouraging them, let alone taking part." Remus just shrugged and slumped onto the nearest armchair.  
"You know I can't do anything about it, Lily. They're hopeless. It would be like trying to turn Potter into a gentlemen."  
"Oy!" Potter was protesting but there was still that stupid smirk that she just couldn't wipe of his handsome face. Lily had a plan to amend this however; she knew his weakness.

"Come on, Evans. We're just having a little fun… why don't you try it? It's like being drunk."  
"But without the alcohol." Black muttered from beside her and the rest of them chuckled.  
Potter waggled an eyebrow at her, and grabbed the broom, repeating exactly what she had just seen Black do moments before. Lily smiled deviously and watched as Black's face dropped.

"Hey, Prongs… Evans is up to something."

With a sly flick of her wand, the broom disappeared and Potter crashed the floor, rolling onto his back with a groan. Before he could blink, Lily pinned his wrists to the floor and had her knees either side of his waist.

"I'm willing to make a deal with you, Potter." Lily smirked as she watched him clench his jaw, and lick his lips nervously, "If you stop making so much noise…" she leaned close enough so that their noses were almost touching, and Potter could feel the heat of her body radiating through the unbearable amount of clothing between them, "and you let me finish my potions homework…" she brushed her lips against his against his, so subtly that he wasn't sure it actually happened.

Her lips moved to his cheek.  
His temple.  
Potter swallowed.  
His heart was racing and there was a roaring in his ears.  
He felt her breath against his neck as she whispered so very softly, "I will agree to go on a date with you."

Much too quickly, Lily sat straight up, sitting on his stomach, her face void of any deviance, only a sweet perfect innocence. He hated her for it. He adored her for it. Damn her. He stared at her and he _knew _that she knew he would comply to that. To anything. Anything for that. Anything for the chance to finally date Evans…

"Alright you lot," He refused to take his eyes of hers, "piss off. And don't making a fucking sound or I swear I will make all of your lives so miserable you'll wish you'd never been born."


End file.
